


Spread Your Tiny Wings And Fly Away

by Welcome_To_Hell



Series: Vague Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bird AU, Cardinal - Freeform, Chickadee, Deviant Birds, Finch - Freeform, M/M, North and Josh die in Jericho, Robin - Freeform, The birbs just want to be free, who would have thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_To_Hell/pseuds/Welcome_To_Hell
Summary: Life was.. strange, but Simon and Markus held hope that one day they can fly together forever. Free.





	Spread Your Tiny Wings And Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: "The first work on my AO3 account. This should be special. What should I-"
> 
> Also my brain: "Hey let's do a BIRD AU!"

   Soft low chips ring through the quiet town, a small Chickadee calling out into the open air, before going back to build his large nest. The Chickadee's LED whirred, and while it was deviant, it was still, obviously, a bird. Building a nest wasn't required, but to house the other deviant birds Simon knew he had to build fast. His old home, his old owners, they all brought back memories of the names. Simon, the name their daughter Emily gave to him. Jericho was the name her mother, Maya, came up with for Simon's bird cage. It was peaceful back then, but now the bird wouldn't want to go back. Being free, being able to fly and be _normal,_ was all that Simon wanted.

   Steady chips came from behind Simon, alerting the Chickadee to the Finch's arrival. No names were truly needed, Simon being able to distinguish Markus from other birds of his kind easily, but it did give Markus something to call his own. That's all the two wanted, really. Something to call home.

   Markus flew down beside Simon in their nest, low and sad chirps coming from him. Their Jericho was gone. Their red Robin friend North and their brown Cardinal friend Josh were gone. So many more were gone as well, destroyed by the humans for no reason. It saddened them, something that birds, deviant or alive, shouldn't feel. Simon tilted his head, hopping around their flag for peace and nuzzling Markus' neck.

   Life was.. strange, but Simon and Markus held hope that one day they can fly together forever. Free.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on a Discord Server with my friends (who made the idea for me to put this dumb stuff on AO3) about three days ago so I hope you enjoyed the chirps!


End file.
